


Minervan silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, Wedding Fluff, häät, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Minerva McGarmiwan silmin?





	Minervan silmin

Minerva McGarmiwa oli aina rakastanut häitä. Hänelle ei ollut aivan selvää mistä se johtui, sillä hän ei ollut tästä rakkaudestaan kyseiseen juhlaan huolimatta itse koskaan päätynyt naimisiin (vaikka tilaisuuksia olisi ollut). Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Minerva yksinkertaisesti rakasti nähdä alttarilla seisovat niin rakastuneina toisiinsa.  
  
Eivätkä tämänkertaiset häät tuottaneet poikkeusta. Alttarilla seisova pariskunta tuijotti toisiaan aivan kun olisivat olleet kahden koko maailmassa eikä heidän ympärillään olisi ollut monikymmenpäinen joukkio todistamassa heidän rakkaudenhetkeään. Minerva katseli paria pieni hymy huulillaan kun hänen mieleensä muistui aamulla käyty keskustelu.  
  
_”Minne sinä olet lähdössä noin hienona? En muista, että olisit käyttänyt tuota viittaa sitten Mollyn ja Arthurin häiden”, Minerva kuuli tutun äänen takaansa ja kääntyi kasvokkain muotokuvan kanssa._  
_”Hei Albus”, Minerva tervehti. ”Minä olen menossa häihin.”_  
 _”Sen toki arvasin, sillä tuo on sinun paras juhlaviittasi, se mitä käytät aina häissä”, Albus totesi. ”Mutta kenen häihin sinä olet menossa, sitä et ole minulle kertonut.”_  
 _”Enkö todellakaan?” Minerva ihmetteli, sillä hänestä tuntui kun asiasta olisi puhuttu jo monta kuukautta, toisaalta Albus oli ollut pitkiä aikoja poissa muotokuvastaan, joten ehkä hän ei tiennyt._  
 _”Etpä ole”, Albus hymyili ystävällisesti._  
  
_”Harry menee naimisiin”, Minerva vastasi hymyyn pidettyään ensin pienen taidepaussin._  
 _”Todellako? Kenen kanssa?” Albuksen katse valpastui huomattavasti ja tämän ryhti oikeni hieman, aivan kun vastauksella olisi todella jotain merkitystä._  
 _”Haluatko arvata?” Minerva kiusoitteli._  
 _”Haluaisin, mutta pahoin pelkään, että jos arvaan väärin, naurat minulle koko seuraavan lukuvuoden. Vaikka olenkin romanttinen vanha hölmö, niin en silti suo sinulle sitä iloa. Joten siksi pyydän ystävällisesti, että kerrot”, Albuksen katse oli vilpitön ja vakaa._  
  
_”Hyvä on”, Minerva ymmärsi mitä Albus tarkoitti, he kaikki olivat lähes pidätelleet henkeään seuratessaan Harryn rakkauselämää. ”Luulen, että tuleva puoliso on se, kenet toivotkin hänen olevan.”_  
 _”Niinkö?” Albus huokaisi hieman helpottuneen oloisena, mutta säilytti edelleen ryhtinsä._  
 _”Kyllä”, Minerva nyökkäsi. ”Tosin saamme kiittää onneamme, ettei hänen isänsä ole niin hyvässä kunnossa, että pystyisi osallistumaan seremoniaan ja aiheuttamaan jonkunlaisen skandaalin.”_  
 _”Entä kuinka hänen äitinsä voi?”_  
 _”Olosuhteisiin nähden hyvin”, Minerva vastasi ja lisäsi: ”hän on tietenkin tulossa ja on antanut siunauksensa heidän liitolleen, mutta senhän sinä toki olisitkin arvannut, sillä hänhän suorastaan jumaloi Harrya.”_  
 _”Tiedän sen”, Albus hymyili. ”Sittenhän kaikki on mennyt juuri niin kuin pitikin.”_  
 _”Kyllä, ellei jopa hieman paremmin”, Minerva nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi kelloaan. ”Hyvänen aika, minun täytyy rientää etten myöhästy!”_  
 _”Nosta heille malja minunkin puolestani”, Albus huikkasi ja Minerva heilautti muotokuvalle kättään astellessaan ripeästi kohden ovea._  
  
Nyt Minerva katseli kuinka alttarilla toisiaan syvälle silmiin tuijottava pariskunta vannoi valojaan. Etupenkissä oleva Molly Weasley näytti pyyhkivän avoimesti silmiään, ja Minerva tunsi omassakin silmäkulmassaan kosteuden. Rakkaus oli ihmeellinen asia ja Minerva ymmärsi, että sitä ihmettä täytyi vaalia.  
  
Seremonia oli loppusuoralla ja toimitusta johtanut velho kehotti tuoretta avioparia suutelemaan liittonsa sinetiksi. Minerva katsoi kuinka Harry nosti kätensä hellästi puolisonsa poskelle ja hymyili tälle saaden palkakseen niin huikean onnellisen hymyn, että Minervan sydän oli pakahtua, juuri näitä hetkiä hän rakasti kaikista eniten. Sitten Harry nojautui hieman eteenpäin ja sulki huulillaan puolisonsa suun ja koko heitä ympäröivä joukko puhkesi suosionosoituksiin.  
  
Hieman hämmentyneenä, aivan kun vasta nyt havahtuen siihen, että paikalla oli muitakin Harry kääntyi katsomaan ihmisjoukkoja joka taputti heille. Sitten Harry puhkesi uudelleen hurmaavaan hymyyn ja veti tuoreen puolisonsa lähelleen. Tämä asetti kätensä Harryn rinnalle ja nojasi selvästi tyytyväisenä aviomiehensä olkaan.  
  
Minerva taputti edelleen muiden mukana, kun pariskunta lähti astelemaan pitkin käytävää. Hän tulisi pitämään Albukselle antamansa lupauksen ja nostamaan maljan näille nuorille, jotka olivat viimeinkin saaneet toisensa.  
  
Juuri kun pari oli katoamassa juhlavieraiden taakse, Minerva huomasi kuinka Harryn tuore puoliso vilkaisi taakseen aivan kun etsien jotain. Tämän harmaat silmät tavoittivat hetkeksi Minervan katseen ennen kuin liukuivat eteenpäin Minervan seuratessa katseen suuntaa. Viimein silmät tuntuivat löytävän etsimänsä, sillä Minerva näki tämän nyökkäävän pienesti ja saavan vastauksen vaaleahiuksiselta naiselta, joka pyyhki silmiään koristeelliseen nenäliinaan. Minerva hymyili ja hänen sydämensä sykähti, harva äiti sai olla noin onnellinen poikansa puolesta, sillä aito rakkaus oli jotain ainutlaatuista.


End file.
